Harry Potter and the Time of Change
by quicksilvers
Summary: Harry changes due to Sirius' death, Is it good or bad?
1. And so it begins!

Harry Potter sat on his bed, slowly but surely becoming enraged. It was July 31, and nothing had come to him by owl, not even the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore in supreme wisdom 'or arrogance' thought Harry, had decided to keep news of the wizarding world from him. Harry had lost his faith in Dumbledore midway through his fifth year, due to Dumbledore's insistance on keeping him in the dark about everything. 'Dumbledore in for a big surprise when I get back to Hogwarts!' Harry thought, viciously.  
  
The Dursley's were terrified of Harry, and not just because of the Order's threats. Harry had blasted Dudley halfway across the Dursley living room when dudley had started picking on him. What terrified them more was that it was done wandless, and no owl had been sent by the ministry. He had tried to gain access to the wizarding world, but as soon as he left Privet Drive the Order had appeared and ushered him back to the Dursley's. They had attempted to scold him, which resulted in Harry tossing Fletcher, Moody, and Shacklebolt out the front door and slamming it behind them.  
  
A rapping on his window broke him free of his thought, and he let a barn owl in. In the owls claws was a letter from Hogwarts, carrying the list of books and supplies needed for sixth year. Also in the letter was the sraw that proke the camel's back.  
  
P.S. Harry, your supplies and books have been gotten for you. There is no reason for you to leave, I also have your letters sent to you over the summer with me.  
  
"That son of a BITCH!" Harry roared in anger. He walked over to his trunk and attached a button on top of it. He pressed the button, causing the trunk to shrink and become a muggle keychain. He put the keychain on the chain he kept his Gringotts key on, and placed it back around his neck. He stormed out of the house, only to be intercepted by Tonks, Lupin, and Moody.  
  
"Harry, you must go back." Remus said, his voice calm.  
  
"No." Harry said simply, a cold expression on his face.  
  
'You are going back, boy." Moody said, attempting to grab Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry ducked the hand, grabbing Moody's wrist and tossing the retired auror into Lupin. "No, I won't." Harry said, standing tall and calm, before turning and walking away. He heard Tonks shout "Stupify!" and turned around. He raised a hand and caught the red beam of light. He formed it into a ball, the red light casting sinister shadows across Harry's face, as he threw it back at Tonks. He continued on, raising his wand in the air before replacing it in his cloak. With a crash, the Knight Bus appeared and Harry climbed aboard and paid. With another crash, two shocked Wizards and a stunned Witch were left alone on the road.  
  
__________________________  
  
Harry exited the bus, heading straight for the door to The Leaky Cauldren. He entered, walked through, ignoring the hush that had formed when he entered, and entered the alley to Diagon Alley. Just as he was about to tap the bricks a swirling vortex appeared underneath him, swallowing him and disappearing as if it had never been.  
  
The same vrtex appeared again, only this time sideways, and a glowing figure emerged. The man who came through, floated down and landed, the glowing fading. He had wild black hair, and deep emerald eyes. Muscles twitched along the body, giving the impression that the muscles may look small, but could lift many times what a normal person could. Standing out boldly on the figure's head was a lighting bolt scar, proclaiming him to be Harry Potter. He cracked his neck before tapping the brick with a battered wand, causing the brick to form a door allowing entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry strode into the alley, gathering many stares, and gettiing a lot of attention. He felt something tug on the baggy jeans he was wearing and crouched down on one knee. A 11 year old, brown haired, brown eyed, girl faced him. "Excuse me, sir. Are you Harry Potter?" The girl asked Harry, shakily.  
  
"Yes, I am. And you are?" Harry asked, smiling gently at the girl.  
  
"I'm Katie Wood," she said, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Any relation to Oliver Wood?"  
  
"He's my older brother, I wanna be a keeper like he was!" She said, cheerfully. This caused a big grin on Harry's face, and he picked the girl up and placed her on his shoulders.  
  
"So, where's your parents?" Harry asked, walking where she pointed.  
  
"They're right over there!"  
  
Harry took the giggling girl of his shoulders and set her on the ground, before grasping Oliver's outstretched hand.  
  
"Hey, Oliver! Lose somethin'?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
Katie watched the two talk for a bit before they seperated, and called out a question loudly. "Are you going to defeat V-V-Voldemort, Harry"  
  
Harry turned back with a big grin, "Of course! And thank you for saying his name!"  
  
Harry continued onto Gringotts, greeting parents and children alike, leaving less worried people in his wake. Upon entereing he was greeted by a goblin. "Mr. Potter, would you please come with me."  
  
"Sure," Harry said, following the goblin back to the head goblin's office.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Asked an goblin, who gave off an impression of being middle-aged.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"My condolences on your loss, however there is the matter of Mr. Black's will." At Harry's shocked face the goblin asked, "Surely, you have recieved our owls, have you not?"  
  
"No, Dumbledore decided to keep mail from me. I am sorry if this caused problems, but I had no say in the matter."  
  
"You mean you do not know of the original will and what Dumbledore had said you wanted?" The goblin, Mr. Munta, his tag said, asked.  
  
"No, I know of neither of these things. Why?" Harry said, carefully keeping his anger in check.  
  
"GRIPHOOK!!!!!!!!" Munta yelled, before turning back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, Dumbledore told us that you had decided to give everything to the Order of the Pheonix. We had sent a confirmation letter, and recieved a letter back confirming it. Would it be possible for you to give us an example of your name in you handwriting?"  
  
Harry's anger was reaching the boiling point, but he fought it down. "Sure," Harry said, signing a scrap of paper with a quill and handing it to Munta. Munta meanwhile had had Griphook retrieve the letter and was staring at the two signatures.  
  
Munta was slowly turning red, a feat for a goblin, and crumpled the confirmation letter. "Mr. Potter, may we keep theis signature on records? Also, would you mind setting up all things concerning you, require a signature?"  
  
Harry was amazed at how Munta controlled his anger, and said," Sure, go ahead. On both things."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Munta said, before turning to Griphook. "Griphook, remove all of the things concerning Mr. Black's will form the Order of the Pheonix and place it into Mr. Potter's accounts. Also remove half the gold from Dumbledores accounts and transfer it to the bank as a penalty for what he did."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Griphook said, a malicous grin on his face, before running out.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, may we discuss the will." Munta said, his anger fading.  
  
"Umm..Sure," Harry said, glancing at the foot thick book on Munta's desk.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, Mr.Black left everything he had to you. Were it to converted to liquid assets it would be equal to roughly 475 million galleons." Munta said, grinning when Harry Went into a coughing fit. "Now added to your accounts," The book got two feet thicker, " Your account contains roughly 2 billion galleons." Munta nearly burst out laughing as Harry's caughing fit increased 10 fold.  
  
"Wow!" Harry said, once he got his body back under control. A thought struck him upside the head. "Mr. Munta, would you like to enter into an agreement with me?"  
  
"That depends on the agreement, however everything said in this room will stay here."  
  
"What are your relations like with the wizarding world in general?"  
  
"Surely you've heard of how many wars we've had?"  
  
"Right. Well What would you say to becoming equals to Wizards and Witches?"  
  
"And in exchange?"  
  
"Gringotts bank works for me." Harry placed a think notebook on Munta's lap. "I have plans to make the elves, house elves, goblins, wizards and witchses, muggles, and any other intelligent race. I've been working on them for a year, having friends I've made poke as many holes in it as they could, so i could find and weaknesses and fix them. Also in the notebook is a list of laws that will be made under the new economy. I've done everything I can, without drawing in support from others, however I need your support now. Don't answer me now, Mr. Munta, I'll be back in two weeks to speak with you. Read the book before you decide though." Harry said, rising from his seat. He shook Munta's hand and left the office.  
  
Harry withdrew 500 galleons from his vault before attempting to leave the bank. He was directed back to Munta's office where Munta was finishing the notebook. "Mr. Munta?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, you have a deal! Griphook! Fetch the bonding rod!" Munta said, causing Griphook to race out of the room and back in with a silver rod. Munta turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, this will bond us together. Please grab one end. Now repeat after me."  
  
"I, Harry Potter/Mark Munta, swear to, Mark Munta/Harry Potter, that any oaths I make to him will not be broken, and to never lie to him."  
  
The rod glowed and a silver light struck both in their heads, surroung them in a halo of light. The light died away, showing a much younger Munta. "It is done, we are Bonded. Gringotts is at you service, Harry." 


	2. The enterence of the white arseholeahemD...

Harry strode calmly down Diagon Alley heading for Knockturn, and once more met, and reassured, people on his way. He made a stop at Flourish and Blotts, purchasing several large tomes on spells, potions, and various other things concerning magic. Once he entered Knockturn Alley, the smile diappeared from his face as he walked to one of the many Apothicaries.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry said, tapping the shoulder of an old man taking inventory.  
  
"Yeah? Whatta' ya want?" The old man answered.  
  
"I need the things on the list. I'd also like to speak with you about purchasing your shop, to work for me." Harry said, handing over a peice of parchment.  
  
"And why would The-boy-who-lived want to buy a dark arts shop? eh, boy?" The man asked, collecting several various potion ingrediants from shelves.  
  
"Because, I plan to make them legal. Old man!" Harry growled out. "Now, yes or no!?"  
  
"Fine, fine," The old man mumbled. "2,000 galleons for it, providing you begin paying me as an employee! Do you have your key?"  
  
"Deal!" Harry said, whipping his key out and inserting it in to wizarding equivalent to a MAC machine. He signed his name, and stepped back for the man to do the same. Once the man was done he put the key back around his neck and paid for the potion supplies. He turned and walked out, leaving the old man speculating what was happening.  
  
Harry walked a dozen feet further, before entering a dark arts bookstore. Once there, he started grabbing illegal books pertaining to the same things as he had bought in F and B, before repeating the same thing he had done in the apothicary. He continued this all the way through Knockturn Alley, and back up the other side, having his items shrunk at each store. Finally, he returned to Diagon Alley and began the same process, only this time he didn't buy anything but the businesses. Harry acted at each store as if he was only buying that store, swearing the owner to secretcy until Harry gave them the word to tell. Harry grinned widely at Tom when he completed his last sale by buying The Leaky Cauldren. Finally he turned back, his money bag containing on 50 galleons, and headed back into Gringotts.  
  
"Excuse me? Who do I talk to about aquiring land?" Harry asked one teller, who fell off his chair when he realized that his boss was asking him a question.  
  
"S-Second door on the left, Mr. Potter!" The goblin said, pointing a finger down a hallway to his right.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, before turning down the hall and entering a door labeled 'Aquisitions'.  
  
"May I help you, Mr. Potter?" Smith asked, rising from the goblin sized seat.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to purchase every scrap of land surounding Hogwarts, as well as Hogwarts itself, for at least 20 mile surrounding it." Harry said, sitting in the chair in front of the desk and speaking in a no nonsense tone. " I would also like this done on a 20 million galleon budget, if it's indeed possible then what remains of the budget will go directly to the bank as a thank you." Harry said, knowing full well that the goblins that make the purchases for him would do their absolute best to get the lowest price to get the extra galleons for themselves.  
  
Smith looked gobsmacked for a moment, before an almost evil grin spread across his features. "Yes sir! I'll have a group on it post haste!" Smith said, thinking of the reward he'd get for getting such a large sum of galleons from one of his deals. "Is there anything else, Sir?"  
  
"Yes. If you check the records you will see I bought out every store in Diagon and Knockturn Alley. I would like the same done for Hogsmeade, but I also don't want my name to be thrown around as the buyer. I was wondering if you could aquire them in my name, without actually giving me away as the aquirerer?"  
  
"Why, yes, we can!" Mr. Smith practically chirped. "I don't suppose there is anything else?"  
  
"Onle one more thing. Once you have done all this consult Mr. Munta for the next thing I want done, as well as a 1 million galleon donation to you personally and a 5 million galleon donation to the bank." Harry said, grinning as Smith fell of his chair at the donation to him personally and the reward he'd get for getting a 5 mill donation to the bank. Smith's eyes practically screamed to Harry that the goblin would do anything for Harry that he could possibly do.  
  
"YES SIR!!" Smith screamed, bolting out of the office to get right on Harry's business. Harry was still chuckling at the goblin's fast departure as he walked out of Gringotts. His laughter was cut short as an old, wrinkled hand came down on his shoulder, turning him around.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Harry spat in disgust, wrenching his shoulder away.  
  
"What did you do!" Dumbledore practically yelled, no trace a twinkle ever existed in his eyes. "Not only do I find everyone but the Weasley's kicked out of Grimmauld Manor, myself included, but half the money I have gone! Not to mention that the Order lost a 500 million Galleons it had gotten!"  
  
"I visited the bank! I found out they had sent me Sirius' will! I found out an old man had not only went against the will but he'd forged my signature to get the everything Sirius left to me! I conversed with the Head Goblin, a nice goblin to talk with, and fixed the error! The bank took half the old man's money away as a penalty for stealing and fraud! I learned just how much my family had!" Harry nearly roared out, as various scraps of paper and debris began blowing away from the two.  
  
"You arrogant little child! I am charged with your safety and your custody conderning things in the wizarding world! Therefore what I say concerning you goes! Now you're going back to your house, and you're going to stay there!" Dumbledore hollared, trying to catch Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Not a chance in hell, old man!" Harry yelled back, dodging Dumbledore's hand and touching two fingers to his head. "Bye, now!" Harry said, using instant transmission to teleport away.  
  
Harry stumbled as he landed in his room at The Leaky Cauldren, before regaining his ballance and threw a punch into a pillow. Feathers flew every where as Harry's punch went straight through it. 


	3. Retrival of a serious matter oops meant ...

Once he was done venting some of his anger, Harry decided to visit Grimmauld place to see the Weasleys. Performing Instant Transmission once more, he teleported in front of the portrait containing Mrs. Black. Harry walked to the curtain and pulled it back, getting a startled look from the portraits resident before she opened her mouth to start yelling. "Hold it right there!" Harry said, interupting Mrs. Black.  
  
She sighed, "What do you want?"  
  
"As a resident of my home, you are to act civilly to all those who enter my home with my permission. This is regardless of the bloodline, failure to follow this rule will result in your destruction. We clear?" Harry said, his voice cold.  
  
"Crystal." Mrs. Black sighed.  
  
"Where's Kreacher?" Harry asked Mrs. Black.  
  
"Where do you think? He in his room doing those perverted things to my stuff." Mrs. Black said, shuddering at the thought of what the house elf would do.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, walking away and leaving the portrait exposed. Harry stalked towards Kreacher's room, an aura of vengence around him. With a kick, he shattered the door to the room, startling the house-elf. It looked up in fear, and nearly wet itself when it saw Harry. Harry spun when he heard something behind him, revealing Ginny with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"You found him!" Ginny said, strolling into the room and standing beside Harry. "I've been searching for the little bastard since I got back. I had gotten to be real good friends with Sirius during my confinement here." She responded to Harry's confused face, which resolved into a smile when he saw that Ginny meant to help. The house-elf's head swiveled from side to side, casting fearful looks at both.  
  
"Well, he won't be here long! He's going to see Sirius!" Harry snarled at the creature infront of him, whirling at a gasp behind him and crying out, "Is there nothing I can do that's private in this house!"  
  
"But, you can't kill him! He's sick!" Hermione cried out, getting incredulous stares from Harry and Ginny.  
  
"You're kidding us right?" Harry asked, not believing what he had just heard.  
  
"No!" Hermione cried out.  
  
Harry's temper snapped again, "Fine! You're coming with us!" Harry said, picking Kreacher up by his neck and wrapping both girls in his arms. A brief bit of concentration and all four were in the DoM again. Harry shoved the creature into Ginny's arms and stuck one arm into the veil. Harry felt around quickly, ignoring the gasps from the girls as well as the drain on his power the veil was causing. He caught one of Sirius's ankles, feeling a throbbing under the skin, and yanked hard, sending himself sprawling backwards with an unconcious Sirius on top of him. He kneeled beside Sirius and started slapping him, "Get up!"  
  
Sirius jerked up with a gasp, looking around in shock. Harry grabbed Kreacher and placed him in front of Sirius, who, after a seconds hesitation, tossed the creature into the veil with a smirk. The two men watched as the girls fainted and looked at each other.  
  
"They make it look like being dead and being assumed dead or two different things?" Harry said, before tackling his godfather in a bone crushing hug. Getting hugged back by a tearful Sirius, Harry helped him over to the girls and gathered them into his arms. Harry transmitted them all back to Grimmauld Place, setting each of the three down on a couch. "Sirius, I have good news, and I have bad news. Which do you want first?"  
  
"Good news."  
  
"You're free. And have been cleared of all charges."  
  
"And the bad?"  
  
"You're poorer than a church mouse." 


	4. Teacher's and their wives

Hermionegreen~ There will be mainly hints and flash backs as to the time in the vortex, however if my muses continue to feed me the story I may write a side story to tell it.  
  
Dreamonforever~ When writing stories like this one it is next to impossible to keep Harry and dumbledore in character. This is mainly because JK writes Harry as a golden child and Dumbledore as the wise old man who can do no wrong.IMHO  
  
Avalon~Harry has done nothing to merit being expelled(so far). He has already bought Diagon Alley and it's land, as well as knockturn's. it would be a wasted effort for him however to buy the HQ for the OotP repeatedly, unless they only stuck to wizard populated areas.  
  
ginnynharrysecretlove~ What's your reason dor him being a bastard? Mines that he has kept so much info from harry that in the long run it hurts more then helps Harry.  
  
Alex~ Sure!  
  
shdurrani~Sure!  
  
Virusgod~ me too! I will! and thanks.  
  
Ian~ I've never been to sure on how it worked, sorry bout the screwup. The "poorer as a church mouse" is a joke, and I brought Sirius back because he didn't deserve to die in such a way as well as that he'll help Harry emotionally. Losing the father figure in yourlife is a mighty blow to a person, so what would you do to get him back?  
  
Bone Crusher~read the next chapter. I can't however buy the ministry as they hold their own deeds as well as it would let them know of HArry's plans.  
  
Lady M.E.L.~ Thank you very much, and heres the next chapter.  
  
Andrew D.B.~ I refuse to give Harry "Special Powers", the power he has is his own. Anyone can learn Ki since all have it, I just got him there in hopes of bringing it to Harry Potter world. not to mention how getting you Ki stronger would affect Magic since both are inside a person. He didn't learn he could, he took a risk. After all if he was wrong he could just chuck Kreacher in there anyways? The veil leads to ? My idea is that it would suck the life force out of the person throuwn through, and depending on how strong the person was determines how long the person lasts before they croak. Dumbledore's, to me anyway, is acting like a Lightside Voldemort to me. He's been controling Harry since his parent's were killed, and if you read between the lines in the book you'll see that harry is abused. Anyone who let's something like that happen is an ass in my books. Harry isn't trying to control everything, he's trying to right wrongs. Something he got from his teacher in ki usage.  
  
Me222~ I don't know if IT is the same as apparition, but I do know that Harry doesn't know how to apparate.  
  
Sweetkitty~ Thanks, and here's more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"I'm WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Poorer than a church mouse, you've been declared dead. Your will was read and inacted." Harry said, still a bit surprised he'd managed to get the person he considered his father figure back. "But, now that you're back I'll just get you access to mine. It would save us alot of problems that way, although if you want to know why it'll have to wait. Feel like going home?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius got out around a yawn."I feel like I could sleep for days."  
  
"You probably will. That thing was sucking out you life force, so it'll probably be a few days before you're back to normal." Harry explained, rubbing the arm he stuck into the veil. He figured he'd have to power up before it returned to normal again.  
  
"Really? Felt like I was taking a nap." Sirius said, shocked.  
  
"Harry? Could we go back now?" Ginny said, slipping an arm around Harry's waist. Hermione's, Ron's, and Sirius' eyebrows shot up at Ginny's move, but Harry just wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Gather 'round, folks!" Harry drawled. Once everyone was in contact he IT'd everyone back to the manor's dining room. "Sirius, you're mother would like to speak with you." Harry told Sirius as soon as he was done. Harry grinned as he realized what was going to happen.  
  
"Alright," Sirius said, his voice resigned. Harry listened as Sirius greeted his mother.  
  
"SIRIUS!!! Oh I knew that boy was lying! He told me you were dead!" Mrs. Black yelled in relief.  
  
"He didn't lie, mother. Though why you care is beyond me."  
  
"You did die! WHO?! Who dares kill a Black! And How dare you think I don't care! I love you! I just can't understand how you can follow those blind idiots that call themselves the Light side!" Mrs. Black screamed in disbelief.  
  
"Bella killed me, mum. She shot a spell that pushed me into the veil in the ministry. And I followed them because I was friends with those on it."  
  
"BELLA! WHY THAT NO GOOD, LOW DOWN CHILD! IF I WERE STILL ALIVE I"D BEAT HER TO WITHIN AN INCH OF HER LIFE!" Mrs. Black screamed, loud enough to shake the walls.  
  
Harry ushered everyone into the kitchen, enjoying the shocked look on Mrs. Weasley's face when she saw him.  
  
"HARRY" Mrs. Weasley yelled, before wrapping him up in what would be a bone crushing hug to anyone who hadn't undergone the training he had.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, genuine affection in his voice. "Not to be rude or anything, but could you set me down?"  
  
"Ooh of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "My, you look splendid. I see those Muggles finally started feeding you right?"  
  
"No, not really." Harry said, falshing back to a memory of his teacher's home.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"My goodness, he's thin as a rail!" Chichi said, dragging Harry into her home. "He can continue training later, Goku."  
  
~end~  
  
Harry remembered the mountains of food the woman had put in front of him. Chi chi had all but shoveled it down his throat, the only thing that had kept him from looking like Dudley was Goku and Vegeta's training.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"5006, 5007," Harry counted off, annoyed at the twin weights on his back.  
  
"You know, Vegeta." Goku said, from his perch on Harry's lower back. "I never thought of this as a way to make friends with you."  
  
"Oh shut it, you great boy scout!" Vegeta growled, though there was no malice in his voice.  
  
"5008, 5009,"  
  
~end~  
  
Harry grinned widely, the house elves were gonna love him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Sorry for such a short installment folks but my muses are pounding me over the head with a different story. 


End file.
